


Halloween

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [66]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Life on earth is not always easy for the demoness





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC (Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge) at Dreamwidth  
> Little special: drabble madness

Maze would have never considered leaving Luzifer behind. Even when he decided to live on earth for a while, she didn't hesitate but followed him. 

And yes, she did enjoy the new life; the luxury, the parties, the sex. A neverending sparkling adventure, so different from the dark and forbidding hell. But it had its prize. The demon she was always hidden behind the mask of a sexy vamp, and it got more and more difficult to keep it under control.

Halloween was her lifesaver. For one night she could let go and show her true self to the world.


End file.
